


终场

by its_Vian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_Vian/pseuds/its_Vian
Summary: 比赛结束之后。





	终场

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hpdm4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/gifts).
  * A translation of [Full Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518395) by [hpdm4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever), [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl). 



比赛结束之后，皇马的更衣室里有点吵闹。

就算他们已经冲完澡换好衣服，赢得了这场比赛的皇马球员依然在走廊里肆意庆祝他们的胜利。“嘿，你看见这个人在场上的表现了吗？”马塞洛挤进塞尔吉奥和克里斯的对话中，他一把揽住克里斯的肩膀指了指他，“他只在和小球队比赛的时候进球！”

克里斯笑了，他现在确实无比开心。

他们身后响起了队友们庆祝的歌声，含糊的歌词里混夹胜利的兴奋与球员们的倦意，一如既往的莫名其妙，调都跑到国外去了。克里斯蒂亚诺当然不能埋怨他们。不论结果如何，他们都投入了全身心的精力。今天的比赛结果足够好了。皇马打败了他们的死对头，世界上最杰出的球队之一。而且巴萨(culés)赛后可能会宣称这场比赛对他们而言毫无分量，克里斯知道这几乎毋庸置疑。但对于皇马，一场得之不易的胜利尤为必要。

卢卡穿过聚在一起聊天的人群，向站在走廊尽头的伊万挥了挥手。他们刚碰头，隔壁更衣室的巴萨队员鱼贯而出。

杰拉德•皮克一副永不低头的模样第一个走出来，他面带微笑昂首阔步。马特•巴特拉则低着头跟在大哥们身后，好像做了什么见不得人的事情。

“你知道，如果我再进一球，我们就又赢了你们。”杰拉德走向克里斯蒂亚诺，“我一定会让你永远记住这场比赛。”杰拉德又指了指塞尔吉奥，“我想伊戈尔就不会原谅你了。”

塞尔吉奥耸肩，抱臂胸前，“但是你们输了。”他不留情面地指出，“我们赢了。”

杰拉德嗤之以鼻，伸手戳了戳塞尔吉奥的胸口，“你们运气好。”杰拉德还想说点什么，但他欲言又止地摇了摇头，似乎改了主意。“恭喜你们，但下次你们就没这么走运了。”他拍拍塞尔吉奥的脸并迅速弄乱他的头发，在塞尔吉奥的拳头挥上来之前杰拉德飞快遁走。“跟上，马克。”他抓住马克的胳膊拽着他离开现场，一路上和队友们有说有笑。

马克无助地回头望了一眼，他抱歉地朝身后的人挥了挥手，任由杰拉德把他拖走。

塞尔吉奥抚平鬓角的头发，打理好被弄乱的发型，“我真讨厌他。”

马塞洛抵着克里斯的肩膀偷笑，“不，你不讨厌他。”他故作平静地说。

塞尔吉奥叹了口气，“好吧，我确实不讨厌他。”他又重复了一遍，看了一眼克里斯。

克里斯了然。其实他也不讨厌皮克，尽管有时候他的确不喜欢他。因为有时他接受采访时说的话很容易冒犯别人。当然了，他也不喜欢和他比赛。但这就是竞争。克里斯也不讨厌巴塞罗那的任何队员。

丹尼•阿尔维斯走出了更衣室。

克里斯大力地翻了个白眼，巴萨人好像是他肚子里的蛔虫似的。马塞洛注意到克里斯这个动作，用手肘戳了戳他，调笑道：“待人要礼貌。”说完他便转身去和丹尼聊天。克里斯挑起一边眉毛，没有说话。

“你想去车上吗？”塞尔吉奥问克里斯，他们两个总是最先带头上车。正在跟伊斯科和霍尔迪交谈的伊涅斯塔往他们这边看了看，并招了招手。

克里斯摇头。

他在等人。

塞尔吉奥明白地点点头。

这已经不是个秘密。

塞尔吉奥走向塞尔吉和阿莱克斯，与他的几个国家队队友打了照面。克里斯在走廊的其中一张长椅上坐下。他本可以找坐在隔壁长凳上的加雷斯或佩佩或詹姆斯聊聊来打发时间，但他没有，也不想。

达尼洛和拉菲尼亚加入了马塞洛和阿尔维斯的对话，他们交谈欢笑的音量越来越大，惹得其他人看了他们几下。但他们似乎忘了自己在哪里，旁若无人似的又蹦又跳，阿尔维斯还开启了外放音乐。

但没有人会介意，大家也就笑了笑，毕竟比赛已经结束了。场上对手，场下朋友。

或者，不仅仅是朋友……对某个人来说。

突然涌上心头的念想使克里斯蒂亚诺开始不耐烦地踏着地板。他等不及了。他不喜欢等待，也会不加掩饰地将这份厌烦表现出来。但今天他可以再等等。他当然也沉浸在胜利的喜悦里。

克里斯明白他该冷静一会儿。内马尔出来的时候一群巴西人都在互相打着招呼。内马尔戴着一顶帽子和一副墨镜，脖子上挂着一副超大耳机，好像他在面对一堆扛着长枪短炮的媒体。他疲倦地笑了一下，看起来似乎不像是二十四岁的青年。他伸着一根手指朝他的同胞们挥了挥，径直走向克里斯蒂亚诺。

克里斯不知道来者找他何事，但他依然紧闭双唇，等着内马尔先开口。

他们不能算是朋友。但他们的相处总比去年友好了一些。

内马尔盯着克里斯，把他全身上下都打量了一遍。他移了移身体重心。“他……”内马尔终于说话了，声音嘶哑。他清了清嗓子又开口道：“他不会来了。”他摘下帽子撩了撩头发，看上去很不适。克里斯抬头看向对方，他先前的所有愉悦瞬间消失了，他感到心头刺痛。“甚至不来说声再见？”他控制着自己的音量。

内马尔摇摇头，又戴上帽子。

克里斯敲打着长椅扶手，他的刺痛感开始蔓延成愤怒。“那么，”他回答，“你可以回去告诉他，现在不是耍孩子气的时候-”

内马尔立刻打断了他：“不，你个蠢货。”他几乎在咆哮。他盯着天花板，嘴里念念有词。内马尔深呼吸几下，蹲下来与克里斯平视。“他受伤了，但他不想让别人知道，也不想麻烦我们。所以我来找你。”他很平静，但看得出来他既生气又担心。

克里斯原本的怒气一消殆尽。他把内马尔拉了起来。“有多严重？”克里斯问，下意识提高了音量。他在使劲回想这场比赛里所有针对他的暴/力铲球和推搡跌倒。他想不起来，但这也没太大意义。他太过于专注他脚下的球了。

内马尔甩掉了克里斯的手。“嘘，”他愠怒道，“跟我来。”内马尔气势汹汹地迈步返回原路。挡道的人也自觉让开不去惹事，大概他们也知道现在的内马尔心情不好。

要是其它时候，克里斯可能会和内马尔互讽几句。但现在还有更重要的事。他难得听进去地跟着内马尔，无视来自两队队员和内马尔的各种目光。走廊里突然安静下来，所有声音戛然而止。克里斯跟着内马尔走进巴萨的更衣室。

内马尔一边走一边自言自语嘀咕着什么，克里斯以为他出了什么毛病。克里斯被带到聚集在一起的巴萨人面前，他扫视了一圈后终于将目光落向莱奥，他立即抛掉了脑子里所有的猜想。

克里斯皱起眉，担忧的情绪涌上他的心尖。

莱奥趴在长凳上，面朝下枕着手臂。

显而易见，他的伤势令他异常痛苦。

哈维尔•马斯切拉诺靠在克里斯身旁的墙上，凶神恶煞地交叉双臂抱在胸前，像要打人出气似的。路易斯•苏亚雷斯就冷静多了，他正坐在莱奥身边的椅子上。克里斯走得更近一些，他看见莱奥的衣衫被掀了起来，苏亚雷斯伸手按抚着莱奥luo露的后背。

在克里斯反应过来之前，内马尔咳了一声，面向他道：“比赛的时候他说他没事，但换衣服的时候他差点晕倒了。”这时莱奥轻轻嗔/叫了一声，他依然埋着脑袋。“又是该/死的肾/病。”内马尔很烦躁。

苏亚雷斯闻声抬头，他先看了看内马尔，接着叫克里斯过去，他依然按着莱奥的后背，直到克里斯过来。“坐这吧。”苏亚雷斯放轻音量，站起来把位置让给克里斯。他抓住克里斯的右手又把它放在莱奥的背上。“像这样平放，”苏亚雷斯指示道，“用点力按着。”克里斯照做了，但没听明白。

“按压和热量对他有帮助。”马斯切拉诺不耐烦地回答，“他吃了止痛药，但要过一阵子才能起效。”他看了眼克里斯按在莱奥背后的手，“我们也没有该/死的电热毯。”

苏亚雷斯过去抱了抱马斯切拉诺，“回去吧，马斯切。今晚你已经做得够多了，他会好起来的。”他跟马斯切拉诺悄悄说了什么，后者放松下来并点了点头。

马斯切拉诺无力地笑笑，“那我先走了。”他抬起下巴指了指克里斯蒂亚诺，“内，跟我回去。”内马尔不答应，马斯切拉诺坚持道：“路易斯会留下来。”他挑眉直直望着内马尔，明示他离开。

克里斯并没有觉得被冒犯，他只是觉得有点累。巴萨内部可能已经讨论过了。“你不放心我和他呆在一起？”克里斯问，更像是在陈述而非疑问。“你该相信我，你知道，我不会做任何伤害他的事。”他先看了眼马斯切拉诺，又看向苏亚雷斯，最后是内马尔。“绝对不会。”克里斯保证道，他小心翼翼地按压莱奥的背部，迫切期望这样就能止住他的疼痛。

马斯切拉诺抿起嘴垂下头，似乎他相信克里斯蒂亚诺。内马尔却非常不屑。他突然一言不发地离开更衣室。所有人都闭上嘴，克里斯咽下他堵到喉咙口的话，以免后悔自己的不过脑行为。他还是把握了分寸，毕竟在场的人都是莱奥的朋友。

马斯切拉诺叹了口气，他紧随内马尔离开，临走前拍了拍苏亚雷斯的肩膀。  
苏亚雷斯又搬来另一把椅子放到克里斯旁边。“不是因为不相信你。”他闭着眼靠回墙上，“我知道你是认真的，我们也放心你和莱奥呆在一起，尽管我们的确花了些时间来信任你……内也看好你们，他只是担心过头了。他不知道能帮上什么忙，这让他很挫败。”苏亚雷斯睁开眼，盯着莱奥因疼痛而握紧的拳头，“不仅仅是他，我们都不愿意看到莱奥这么难受。”

克里斯明白。“我以为，”他舔了舔嘴唇，“我以为他做了肾/结/石手术之后就不会再有问题了。”克里斯心疼地皱着眉，柔和地看着趴在长凳上因疼痛而颤抖着的虚弱无力的莱奥。“我以为他不会再遭受这种折磨了。”

苏亚雷斯耸肩，抱臂胸前，“难免意外发生，”他说，“但概率很小，50%-75%的几率不会出现问题，但谁都不能保证。甚至可能还要接受一次手术，这个毛病很棘手。”他看向克里斯，欲言又止，最终摇了摇头。

莱奥扭了扭身子，微微侧过身转过脸，露出他那暗沉的双眼。“嘿，”他柔声道，脸色苍白，表情糟糕。他咬了咬下唇，“你能再按一会儿吗？”他伸出手牵住克里斯另一只空着的手。“那会有用。”

克里斯笑笑。“当然。”他俯下身凑近莱奥。苏亚雷斯恶了一声，但这也不能阻止克里斯亲上莱奥的嘴唇。“我没想过事情会这样，”克里斯直起身，“我以为我们能按照约定在赛后见面。”

莱奥叹气：“我们还约好谁输了谁就给赢的一方做个背部按摩，不是吗？”他眨眨眼，“似乎正好符合我的期望。”他的眼里藏不住痛苦，但在这背后闪烁着几丝欢愉。

克里斯咧嘴笑了，他再次俯下身亲吻莱奥。他伸出舌尖舔/舐莱奥粉嫩可爱的嘴唇，探进他的口腔内掠扫着属于他的甜蜜，莱奥也顺从热切地张开贝齿。这个吻以莱奥喘不过气来结束。“当然了，甜心。”克里斯心情愉悦地看着莱奥以肉眼可见的速度红了脸。“但你这么快就忘了吗？我赢了这场比赛。所以你欠我一次按摩。可别耍赖。”

苏亚雷斯咳了一声以掩饰尴尬。“那么，既然这样……我去外面等你，莱奥，你认为没事了就告诉我。”他朝克里斯使了个眼色，便离开了更衣室，留下他们两个独处。

“他等你做什么？”克里斯抽出被牵住的手以来梳理莱奥的头发，“他可以走了，我会照顾你。”

莱奥叹了口气，因克里斯的按压而弓起了背。“噢，难道你要带我上皇马的大巴？”他开玩笑说，摇了摇脑袋。“我们拼个车。”得到回答的莱奥扮了个鬼脸，随即闭上了眼睛。“本来我打算让路易斯送我到你住的酒店，但现在他该直接送我回家，所以今晚我不会待太久，我很抱歉。”莱奥抬头睁眼望向克里斯，“下次再给你按摩？”

“那就下次。”克里斯下移手掌，大拇指摩挲着莱奥的脸颊，“但我还是想和你待一整晚。我们好久没见面了。”他对上莱奥满是倦意的双眼，对他露出最灿烂的笑容，“答应我吧，莱奥？你知道，我当你的暖身抱枕最适合不过了，而且这是我的强项。”

莱奥也笑了，“当然了，你擅长每件事。”他的语气特别温柔。

克里斯大笑起来，“继续说，满足一下我的虚荣心。”他弯腰轻吻莱奥。“你知道，我喜欢得到表扬。”克里斯的鼻尖抵着莱奥的，他的嘴唇轻轻擦过莱奥的脸颊。“继续说，”克里斯要求道，亲吻着莱奥耳后的肌肤，“告诉我我今晚的进球有多棒。”

莱奥也笑起来，他伸手穿过克里斯的发间，轻轻拽了拽他的脑袋。“你的表现很好，”莱奥承认说，再抓了一下克里斯的头发后松开手，“但我就没有正常发挥。”他叹着气，换了个姿势趴着。“你提到这些之前，我还是觉得比赛的时候我的身体状况一切正常，所以我也不能埋怨什么。”

克里斯耸耸肩，“你的确没有发挥好，但你依然是最杰出的球员。”他承认道，语气很真诚。克里斯咬着嘴唇作思考状：“这周欧冠就要开始了，你准备好了吗？”

莱奥翻了个白眼，“差不多了。你呢？”

克里斯笑了一下，“很难说，算是家常便饭了。最近我们运气不太好，除了今天。”

莱奥摇头，“对，没错，今天你们赢了，我是见证者。”他盯着克里斯看了一会儿，接着小心地试探着挪动自己的髋部，“拉我一把？我现在好多了。”在克里斯反对之前，他已经自己试着坐起来。

“小心。”克里斯迅速站起来握住莱奥的手，配合他坐起来。“别不开心，”克里斯站在莱奥岔/开的两腿之间，“你知道这场比赛对我们很重要，我想感受一下胜利果实的美味。”他捧住莱奥的双颊，两人额头相抵，“高兴一点，为了我？”

“我总是为你感到开心。”莱奥呼出的热气扫过克里斯的面颊。“你赢了我，我应该很不高兴的。但因为你，我一直都很开心。”他绞弄着克里斯的衣角，退后一些看着他，“我只是有点生自己的气……但我不会生你的气，永远不会。”

克里斯释然地闭上了眼。“今晚你会来我的酒店吗？”他轻轻覆上莱奥的背，小心翼翼地不去施压，“我可以索要奖励吗？比如……抱着你睡觉？”

克里斯甚至有点不好意思说出来，他太期望得到这个奖励了。莱奥往他的怀里缩了缩，“好吧。”他那一头柔发蹭了蹭克里斯的下巴，“但别忘了，你答应要做我的暖身抱枕。”莱奥努起嘴贴上克里斯的颈间，“我很期待。”

克里斯把怀里的团子拥得更紧，他忆起上一次他在诺坎普与莱奥对战的时候。皇马在那场比赛中完全被扼住了风头。

但那晚最终的走向也如今晚一样。

克里斯蒂亚诺将莱奥紧拥入怀。


End file.
